The Mutant Ashikabi
by 3rdNightingale
Summary: A Mutant. A human born with the X-gene, granting him superhuman powers. When this mutant escapes and finds his way into the sekirei plan, you can bet that chaos will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**This is an idea that has been bouncing around my head ever since I finished reading In Flight by Gabriel Blessing. It involves an OC that I began creating in elementary school with a friend and continued to develop through high school as I gathered more knowledge on Marvel Comics.**

**I apologize if some characters are OOC**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In the dark of the night, a lone figure walked through the streets of Shinto-Teito, the city formerly known as Tokyo. He looked about 18 and wore a plain black shirt and blue jeans under a black coat. He simply walked through the dark streets, looking for a place where he could sleep for the night before moving on again. As he walked he looked up at the sky.

"How this place has changed over the years. People. Buildings. Nature. All is subject to the whims of time," the figure mused as he walked, "except me of course."

The teen looked around at the corporate empire that the company, Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI, had built and sighed. To think a simple pharmaceutical company could clime the corporate and economic ladder so fast and with such ease was unnerving to say the least. The teen had seen many things, but for a company to gain power so fast is unnatural.

"This 'MBI' doesn't sit well with me," said the teen to himself, "I don't trust it. Not even Stark's company grew this fast. Something's off about this whole thing."

The teen continued to walk through the darkened streets, lost in thought, until he reached a park where he found bench and sat to rest his body, the bench creaking under his weight as he sat upon it.

"Time is such a fleeting thing," he said with a sigh before getting up and walking deeper into the park, "everything ages and withers away before the passing of eons. Things grow and change as time passes. Nothing lasts forever."

As he walked he noticed a figure slumped on one of the park benches. It was a woman with messy brown hair and a strange mark on her forehead. She was dressed only in a rumpled doctor's coat with blood on it and had a vacant look on her face.

Normally, the teen would just have just kept walking, but something about the woman's state drew him in and tugged at his heart. For some reason, he felt he couldn't just walk past someone like her in the state she was in.

"Excuse me," said the teen, "are you alright miss?"

"I have nowhere to go," said the woman.

"Is something wrong?" asked the teen.

"I'm broken," she said, "a failure."

That made the teen stop. He immediately sympathized with the woman and resolved to help her. He knew what it felt like to be cast aside like a broken tool.

The teen reached out and took the woman's hand, surprising her, "Then come with me. I will take care of you."

"Ah…why?" asked the woman.

"Because I was cast aside as well," said the teen as he took off his coat and draped it over her to preserve her modesty, "I know how it feels, and I want to help you."

The woman blushed and got to her feet slowly, "Ah…thank you."

"What's your name?" asked the teen.

"…Akitsu," said the woman.

"I'm Z," said the teen, "will you come with me?"

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu as she moved closer to Z, "forever and ever."

Akitsu then brought her lips to Z's in a kiss, surprising the teen with her forwardness. H was surprised further when ice-blue wings of energy sprouted from Akitsu's back and the mark on her head faded away. Z was frozen with shock as Akitsu's wings dissipated and she opened her eyes to show a look of joy.

"What just happened?" asked Z.

Akitsu blushed and gave a small smile, "I am yours, Ashikabi-sama. Forever and ever."

"…Whatever," sighed Z, "I've seen stranger things. Let's try and find a place to rest."

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu.

"Just call me Z," said Z.

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu.

Z sighed.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, in the MBI headquarters located in Teito Tower, Takami Sahashi was rushing through the halls toward the office the Director, Minaka Hiroto. Bursting through the doors, she saw Minaka looking over the city from a window behind his desk.

"Ah, Takami," said Minaka, "what has you is such a hurry?"

"Minaka!" yelled Takami, "Did you know about this? I just got a report that the #07 has been winged!"

"Oh?" said Minaka, "That _is_ a development."

"How is this possible?" exclaimed Takami, "She was supposed to be a Scraped Number and therefore, unwingable."

"This will be a most interesting turn of events!" said Minaka with a hysterical grin, "The game has taken an unexpected turn indeed!"

"I can't believe you're still treating this like a game!" yelled Takami.

"Hahaha!" laughed Minaka, ignoring Takami, "With this, we are one step closer to ascending to the new age of gods."

'_What did I ever see in this idiot?_' thought Takami with a sigh as she walked out. Maybe she'd feel better when her son got accepted into a university.

She sighed and pulled out a square carton and removed a single cylinder from it. Pulling out a lighter, she lit one end and stuck the cylinder in her mouth, taking a deep breath and exhaling a cloud of smoke. It's no wonder her hair went gray, what with all that's been going on since they discovered the Sekirei.

xXsceneXx

Akitsu and Z continued to walk through the darkened streets. They didn't have much on them in terms of spare clothes or cash at the moment, so it would be difficult for them to find an affordable place to spend the night. As they walked, they eventually came across a traditional Japanese house where a woman with purple hair wearing a traditional miko's outfit sweeping the lawn.

"Excuse me," said Z.

"Ara," said the woman, "what happened to you to cause you to be wandering around in that state?"

"It's a long story," said Z, "I don't suppose you would be willing to let us stay the night? I can pay you back with chores and such."

"Of course," said the woman, "my husband would never turn away someone who needs help, and neither will I."

"Thank you," said the teen, "my name is Z, and this is Akitsu."

"Ah…nice to meet you," said Akitsu with a bow.

"My name is Miya Asama," said the woman, "I welcome you to my home, Izumo Inn."

xXsceneXx

Over the next few days, Z had a lot to do. First, he pawned some items of his off in order to get some money to buy clothes for him and Akitsu and furnishings for their room in the inn, and then he had to look for a job to support them and pay the rent. It was during that time, that Z learned just what he had gotten himself into.

He had just purchased a new cell-phone from a store, having noticed that owning one was essential in society. As he walked out of the shop, his phone began to ring, surprising him.

'_Who could be calling me? Nobody has my number these days,_' thought Z as he pulled out his phone and opened it.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" exclaimed man wearing a white suit and cape on the phone's screen.

"The hell?" said Z, "Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"My how forceful," laughed the man, "Z was it?"

"Yes," said Z, "and you have 10 seconds to answer my previous question or I hang up."

"No need to be so rude," said the man with a childish pout.

"7, 6, 5," Z counted down.

"Alright, alright!" sighed the man, "I am Hiroto Minaka, CEO of MBI, and I welcome you into the Sekirei Plan."

"Sekirei Plan?" said Z in confusion.

"Yes," said Minaka, "you winged the Number 07, Akitsu, a feat that was deemed impossible by the way, and that makes you a part of this game."

"This is some sort of game?" said Z.

"Of course," said Minaka, "and the winner will ascend to the heavens and herald the new age of gods! By the way, this game is secret, so don't tell anyone."

With that, Minaka hung up, leaving Z staring blankly at his phone, "What the hell was that idiot talking about? I'd better head back to the house."

With that Z pocketed his phone and walked back to the Inn. For the rest of the week, he looked for employment in various businesses, but due to…circumstances, there wasn't a business that was willing to hire him.

xXsceneXx

A lone figure stood on the roof of a building and looked out at the city. She wore a black outfit with a gray coat draped over her shoulders like a cape. She held a nodachi in her hand and her gray hair fluttered in the wind.

"This feeling," she said with a savage grin, "I never thought I'd feel it. You're out there, aren't you? We'll stand upon the corpses we leave in our wake, Ashikabi-kun."

With a laugh, she placed her sheathed sword on her hip and leapt off the building. She leapt from building to building, her bloodthirsty smile ever present on her face."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think in reviews, but no Flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**Ok, a few notes, Z does not have time based powers. He was just musing about how his powers decelerate his aging, causing time to pass him by. The reason it does that will be revealed somewhat in this chapter. Also, the story takes place a little after the time that the Days of Future Past timeline would take place in. In this AU, mutant/human relations, have begun to improve, so that they are beginning to live in peace, though there are still some prejudices. That's why a lot of the Sekirei won't know about Mutants, as it wasn't deemed to be essential knowledge by MBI, so they would have to learn on their own.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Z sighed as he walked through the streets back to Izumo Inn. He had just been turned down from yet another potential job. The employer had told him that he wasn't suited for the position, but Z could read between the lines. He'd experienced this kind of treatment before. Even though things had begun to change for the better, people were still wary of people like him. Old prejudices were hard to let go after all.

It was evening when Z managed to make it back to the Inn. He walked through the gates and saw that Akitsu was dutifully waiting for him.

"Ah…welcome home, Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu with a slight bow.

"You don't need to call me that," said Z, "you can just call me Z."

"Ah…hai, Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu.

Akitsu had become almost subservient to Z since she had been 'winged' by him. Z still didn't know what Minaka had meant by that term, but Akitsu was, for all intents and purposes, devoted to Z. This was reflected in her choice of clothing.

When Z had decided that they both needed new clothes, he had asked Akitsu what she wanted, and she had said she wanted something that would show he was hers, and had proceeded to take him to a 'specialty' store and buy what resembled a kimono with chains attached to it that showed a lot of cleavage. That was an awkward moment for Z.

"Ara, welcome home, Z-kun," said Miya, "did you have any luck finding a career?"

"Unfortunately no," said Z, "there weren't any openings that I was qualified for."

Miya could tell that there was more that he wasn't telling them, but she didn't push for details, "I'm sorry to hear that. Though, I do wonder how you will pay next month's rent."

"That is a question," sighed Z as he walked into the inn, "perhaps we can discuss it over dinner?"

"That would be agreeable," said Miya as she and Akitsu followed him.

"Will Kagari and Uzume be joining us tonight?" asked Z.

"I believe so," said Miya.

Z had met the other two residents of Izumo Inn a little after he had gotten settled into the Inn. He had just finished moving his newly bought furniture to Izumo with Akitsu's help.

xXsceneXx

"Asama-san, we're back," said Z as he walked up to the entrance to the Inn with Akitsu.

They both were carrying large bags containing, toiletries, clothes, and some other things Z had bought that would make the room they had homier.

"Welcome back," said Miya as they walked inside.

As Z walked inside, he noticed a young man with grey hair sitting at the table dressed in a white dress shirt and pants.

"Oh," said the man, "hello. I'm Kagari. I guess you're my new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you," said Z as he put down his bag, "I'm Z, and this is Akitsu."

"Ah…nice to meet you," said Akitsu.

"Does Z stand for something," asked Kagari.

"Perhaps," said Z, "but it's not something I want to talk about."

"Why is that?" asked Kagari.

"Because I said so," said Z.

"Oi Miya," said a female voice, "is dinner ready yet?"

A woman wearing nothing but her panties walked down the stairs, causing Kagari to sigh.

"Hello," said Z with a polite bow, "I'm your new neighbor. I'm Z and this is Akutsu."

"Oh," said the woman, "the name's Uzume."

"U-zu-me," said Miya in a sweet voice that promised doom and suffering, "wandering around Izumo while dressed inappropriately is, **prohibited**."

Suddenly, the air around Miya darkened and she seemed to exude a dark miasma that formed into the shape of a hanya mask with bleeding eyes and dripping fangs.

"Gah!" exclaimed Uzume as she backed away in terror, "Please Miya! I'm sorry! Please stop! I hate the bleeding eyes!"

"That is quite the ability."

The mask fizzled out and everyone in the room turned to Z.

"Ara Ara," said Miya, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Z-kun."

"You don't have to deny it," said Z, "it was quite impressive."

"How did it not affect you?" asked Kagari.

Z smiled grimly, causing the male to shiver, "I've seen things that no child should ever see. I've experienced things that no normal person could live through. A simple hanya won't faze me. Now, I think we should unpack."

He said all this with a smile and headed to his room with Akitsu, leaving the other residents standing there, dumbfounded.

xXsceneXx

Z was relaxing in the dining room of Izumo. He still had yet to find a job, but Miya was nice enough to allow him to substitute his rent for various chores around the house, as long as he paid her once he had a steady income. He was sipping a soothing cup of tea, waiting for dinner to be served, when he heard a large crash in the lawn, causing him to jump up and rush outside.

When walked outside, he saw a young man, about 18 years old, lying on the ground under the tree in the yard with a girl about the same age sitting next to him wearing a tattered outfit that looked similar to a miko outfit, except with MMA gloves and a short skirt.

"Um, hello," said Z, "this might seem like a silly question, but how did you get in that state?"

"Funny story," said the young man.

"Musubi jumped and forgot to plan a landing," said the girl.

Z was silent for a moment, "…Riiiiiight. Why don't you just come inside? I'll see if the landlady keeps a first aid kit around."

Z led the two of them inside and called out for Miya. When she arrived, she sent Kagari to get the first aid kit and sent Z to get some of her late husband's clothes for the male, who's name was Minato Sahashi, while she went to get clothes for the girl, Musubi.

"So what was that about?" asked Z after Minato had changed and Kagari had dressed his cuts.

"It's hard to explain," said Minato nervously as Kagari left to put away the first aid kit, "to put it simply, I was kicked out of my apartment and was looking for a place to stay."

"Alright then," said Z.

"So your name's Z?" asked Minato.

"That's what I call myself," said Z.

"Does it stand for something?" asked Minato.

"It might," said Z, "but that's my business."

"Oh…so where did you meet Akitsu?" asked Minato awkwardly.

"Ah…Ashikabi-sama rescued me," said Akitsu with a light blush.

"Ashikabi?" asked Minato, "You're one too?"

"It seems so," said Z, "I assume that you are one and Musubi is your Sekirei?"

"Minato-sama!" exclaimed Musubi opening the door before he could answer, "Landlady-san, leant me a spare kimono."

Minato blushed at the sight of Musubi wearing a floral patterned kimono. The kimono seemed to bring out her natural beauty, as opposed to the fetish charm that her original clothes had.

"You look great, Musubi!" said Minato.

"Thank you, Minato-sama!" said Musubi as she hugged Minato.

"Ara ara," said Miya with a smile, "I'm glad my husband's clothes fit you."

"Husband?" asked Minato.

"Yes," said Miya, "my late husband helped me run this inn before he passed. He would never turn away someone who needed help."

"Then, may I ask something?" said Minato hesitantly, "You see, we were recently evicted from my apartment, and are looking for a place to stay."

"Oh dear," said Miya, "what happened to cause that?"

"Heh heh," laughed Minato nervously, "it's a long story."

"Well," said Miya, "we can discuss business later. I was just about to serve dinner. Perhaps you could join us and discuss the arrangements after?"

"We wouldn't want to impose," began Minato.

*growl*

A sound from Musubi's stomach, reminiscent of the growl of a lion ended that argument.

xXsceneXx

The next day, Minato left with Musubi to gather his things from his apartment, while Z headed out to try and find a job that would help him pay the bills. Unfortunately, most people wouldn't want to hire him, either because he looked too young, or because of other reasons that were more prejudiced.

"I hate this," sighed Z as he walked away from yet another failed job interview, "just because I'm 'different' these idiots think I can't do a simple loading job. I showed them I was strong enough."

"I would hope that you are," said a voice from behind him, "I would hate to be reacting to a weak child. I would probably have to kill you."

Z jumped and spun around in surprise, landing in a fighting stance out of reflex, to see a smiling woman with long grey hair, wearing a black outfit and black stockings, with a grey coat on her shoulders like a cape with the same symbol that was once on Akitsu's head on it. In her hand was a sheathed nodachi.

"Who are you?" asked Z, "What do you want with me?"

"My my," smirked the woman, "you're quite the interesting one. A bit small, but interesting, nonetheless."

Without any warning, the woman drew her sword in a flash of silver and slashed at Z. He jumped back with inhuman reflexes and agility, but still got a slash across his shirt from the shoulder to the base.

"What the hell!" yelled Z, "I liked that shirt!"

"Oh?" said the woman, "You were able to avoid my blade without injury? Good! Continue to amuse me!"

The woman then attacked Z with a storm of lightning fast slashes that shredded his shirt as he tried to dodge, leaving him shirtless with various cuts across his torso. Z flipped back to put distance between them and the woman watched as the cuts closed up and healed without a scar.

"Looks like you have quite the ability," said the woman with a bloodthirsty smile.

"I didn't want to go this far," sighed Z before he smiled, "but looks like you forced my hand."

"Oh?" said the woman, "Does that mean you were holding back?"

"A titan among mortals," said Z, "that's what I am. To live, I must hide myself."

"You are an interesting one," said the woman, "tell me, what is the name of the one I am fighting?"

"Call me Z," said Z, "and what is your name, swordswoman?"

"I'm Karasuba," said the woman before attacking with a brutal slash that would have bisected the teen from the shoulder to the hip.

*CLANG*

…that is if the sword didn't stop cold as it cut through the skin and hit the bone with the sound of metal striking metal.

"What?" said Karasuba in surprise at her sword being stopped by what seemed to be a bone.

"My turn," said Z with a smirk, before he shot forward and buried his fist in her gut, sending her flying into a streetlamp, denting it upon impact.

Karasuba laughed as she pulled herself to her feet. She looked a bit shaky from both the blow and hitting the metal pole, but she charged at Z again, swinging her sword.

*CLANG*

Once again, the slash was blocked by Z, this time using his arm to block. Just as before, the blade cut through flesh and muscle, but was halted when it met the bone.

"Just what are you made of?" asked Karasuba.

"I could ask the same of you," said Z, "that punch would have left a normal human unconscious."

"I'm not a normal human," said Karasuba as pulled her sword away from Z's arm.

"Neither am I," said Z as the wound healed without a scar.

"Excellent!" said Karasuba as she began to breathe hard.

"Oh?" said Z, "Are you tired already?"

"Of course not!" laughed Karasuba before charging at Z again.

The two of them continued to trade blows, Z slamming punches and kicks into Karasuba that would leave normal humans lying on the ground in agony while Karasuba slashed Z's body over and over, the cuts healing seconds after being made. While Z's regeneration kept him going, Karasuba was starting to falter.

"You're looking tired," said Z as yet another slash healed up without leaving a scar.

"Hah, sh-shut up," panted Karasuba with a slightly red face.

Karasuba then shot forward with her sword and stabbed Z through the stomach, impaling him on her blade. Before Z could react she had closed the distance between them and slammed her lips onto his in a forceful and passionate kiss. Black wings made of light erupted from her back as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Z.

"Number 04, Karasuba," said Karasuba after breaking the kiss, "we will watch the world burn atop the corpses of our enemies, forever and ever."

"So you're a Sekirei too?" said Z.

"Oh, you know of us?" said Karasuba.

"Apparently I winged a scrap number," said Z.

"So I'm not your first?" said Karasuba, "Either way, I think I can share with one more person."

"That's fine," said Z irritably, "now can you remove your sword? It kind of hurts."

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**Alright, here's the next chapter of my little story. I will try not to rush things here, but I apologize for any mistakes I make in those regards. This story was originally inspired by In Flight by gabriel blessing, but I've decided to adapt a path I saw in Blades of Ash by slugboy and The Wizard Ashikabi by plums, to make my own story.**

**Hope you like this divergence.**

**Note: I've only seen season one so far, so some characters might be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After Z managed to convince Karasuba to remove her sword from his gut, allowing the wound to heal up without a scar, the two of them headed back to Izumo Inn so Karasuba could get her wounds treated, with Z helping Karasuba walk by holding her up.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Karasuba.

"Just back to where I live so you can get patched up," said Z, "I hit you pretty hard after all."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Karasuba, "my body's pretty durable."

"Really?" said Z, before poking her bruised ribs, causing her to wince.

"Ok," grunted Karasuba, "maybe I could use some help."

"So what can you tell me about the Sekirei?" asked Z as they walked.

"Don't you know?" asked Karasuba, "You winged one already. Didn't she tell you?"

"She's not really the talkative type," said Z, "Akitsu barely says much of anything."

"Oh," said Karasuba, "you winged the Scrap number?"

Z responded by squeezing one of her bruises painfully, causing her to wince, "Don't call her that. She's as much my Sekirei as you are. Now please answer the question I asked previously."

"Well," said Karasuba, "to start, the Sekirei aren't from this planet. Our ship crashed in the ocean years ago and was discovered by Minaka. He and several scientists studied embryos and infants that they found in hibernation that eventually became the Sekirei."

"What else?" asked Z, "What about the 'wing process' or whatever its called."

"Winging," said Karasuba, "is basically the exchange of genetic material through a kiss that causes a Sekirei to imprint on a human, allowing them to unleash their full power."

"I see," said Z.

"You don't seem very surprised about this," observed Karasuba with an amused smirk.

Z simply gave her a flat look, "You saw me heal from injuries that would take months to heal, if ever, without so much as a scar, in seconds may I add, and you think something about aliens that come to earth to mate with humans is that surprising to me?"

"Fair point," said Karasuba, "so what are you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Z innocently.

"Don't give me that innocent act," said Karasuba, "no human should be able to take on a Sekirei, much less one with my skill and power, without getting killed. Add in your crazy healing and weird bones, you can't possibly be human."

"I am a titan among mortals," said Z, "it is true. I am not human."

"Well, what are you?" asked Karasuba.

"That's a difficult subject," said Z, "and not one I like going into."

"Oh," said Karasuba, "you won't even tell me?"

"Maybe one day," said Z, "maybe if you can ever beat me."

"Alright then," said Karasuba, "I'll make sure to beat you once I heal. So where exactly do you live."

"A nice little place called Izumo Inn," said Z.

"Oh?" said Karasuba, "Is it run by a scary old Hanya lady named Miya?"

"If you mean Miya Asama, then yes," said Z, "do you know her?"

"You could say that," said Karasuba, "this will be interesting."

xXsceneXx

When Z and Karasuba reached Izumo Inn, it was already nighttime. As they walked through the gates of the Inn, Z's reflexes made him push Karasuba to the side and block a swing of a katana with his arms. The blade's strength was enough to cause a crater to form under his body and forced him to use both his arms to hold back the strike.

"Oh? This is quite unlike you, Asama-san," said Z as he struggled to hold himself up under the might of the sword.

Indeed, the person who had delivered the powerful attack was none other than Miya. The kind landlady now had a look of cold fury on her face and was exuding powerful Killing Intent.

"I'm afraid that this inn doesn't accept MBI Dogs," said Miya coldly.

"Is that so," said Z as he continued to hold back her sword just as he did to Karasuba, "I thought your husband would never turn away someone who needed help?"

"MBI is the exception," said Miya as she pulled her sword back, "you should get your arms checked though."

Z held up his arms as they healed without a scar, "Don't worry about me."

"Ara ara," said Miya, "that is an interesting skill."

"So is your swordsmanship," said Z, "but I would like to get a new shirt and bandage some of Karasuba's wounds."

"I'm afraid that I will not allow that thing in my house," said Miya.

"Is that your final decision?" asked Z.

"Yes," said Miya firmly.

"I see," said Z, "Akitsu."

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu as she practically appeared at Z's side.

"We will be leaving," said Z, "thank you for your hospitality, Asama-san."

"What?" said Miya in surprise.

"Miya," said Kagari as he walked up, "what's going on? Wait, Z, why are you with Karasuba?"

"It's a long story," said Z, "we were just leaving."

"Wait, what?" said Kagari in surprise.

"Once again," said Z, "thank you for your hospitality, Asama-san. Ja-na."

With that, Z and his Sekirei walked off into the night, leaving a gaping Kagari and Miya.

"What just happened?" asked Kagari hesitantly, "I have this feeling that something terrible just happened."

xXsceneXx

"So do you have any idea where we are going?" asked Karasuba.

"Not really," said Z, "where do you usually go when you need to rest?"

Karasuba laughed, "You didn't even have a plan when you left the old Hanya? Well, if we wait, someone will come to pick me up. You can come with us I guess."

The next few minutes were spent in silence before Karasuba glanced at Akitsu.

"So you're winged?" asked Karasuba.

"Ah," said Akitsu, "yes. I am Ashikabi-sama's Sekirei."

"He really is an interesting one," said Karasuba.

"Ah…yes," said Akitsu with her customary pause, "Ashikabi-sama is interesting."

Z sighed as he tried to ignore the fact that the two women were talking about him while he was right there. A red sports car then pulled up with a man wearing a suit behind the wheel.

"Karasuba," said the man, "Takami is going ballistic. Where have you been?

"Oh, nowhere special, Natsuo" said Karasuba with a smile, "I just met the most charming young man here."

"…I see," said the Natsuo, "and why is he topless?"

"We had a bit of a fight," said Karasuba.

"Was more than a bit," said Z, "you were trying to kill me."

Natsuo gave him an appraising look, "How are you even alive and unharmed?"

"It's a long story," said Z.

"I see," said Natsuo.

"Anyway," said Karasuba, "this kid's coming home with me along with the girl."

"Why?" asked Natsuo.

"Because he's my Ashikabi and she's his Sekirei," said Karasuba, "and he's the only person who gave me a decent fight."

"Wait, he's your Ashikabi?" asked Natsuo before he sighed, "I am not breaking the news to Takami. Get in, kid."

"First of all," said Z, "call me kid again, and I break your arm. Second, where are we going?"

"We're going back to MBI headquarters," said Natsuo, ignoring the threat that had been made, "You'll probably need to speak to Director Minaka."

"You work for MBI?" Z asked Karasuba.

"Why yes," said Karasuba as they got in the car, "I'm the leader of MBI's disciplinary squad. Our job is to enforce the rules in the Sekirei Plan."

"Interesting," said Z as Akitsu got in and Natsuo started the car, "can I at least have a shirt or something to cover up?"

"Nah," said Karasuba with a smirk as she looked over his toned body, "I don't think so."

"Ah," said Akitsu with a slight blush, "I like it too."

"I admit," said Natsuo, "if you were a bit older, I'd be thinking the same thing."

Z sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just drive."

xXsceneXx

After an uneventful drive, the group arrived at MBI headquarters and pulled into a parking garage.

"Follow me," said Natsuo as he got out of the car, "the Director and Sahashi-san want to speak with you."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Z.

"No," said Natsuo before walking off.

Grumbling, Z followed after the other man, with Karasuba and Akitsu following behind him. After walking through several winding corridors and riding up several elevators, Z and his Sekirei found themselves in a large and extravagant office. In the office were several people. One was a woman with grey hair and a lab coat, and the other two were younger women wearing wore yukatas that were colored in the same style as Karasuba's outfit. The first one was a young woman with a petite figure and pink hair tied up in a ponytail with two flower pins. The other person was a well endowed young woman with short grey hair and a lot of bandages covering her body under a ragged yukatas. The Pinkette had MMA gloves on her hands and the grey haired woman had razor blade claw gauntlets on her hands. They were Benitsubasa and Haihane, the red and black Sekirei of the third incarnation

"Hiroto Minaka," said Z, "we meet in person at last."

"Ah," said Minaka, "the boy that winged the 07. I was quite surprised when I heard that you winged Karasuba too."

"What the hell?" exclaimed Benitsubasa, "This brat winged Karasuba? There has to be a mistake. He's just a child!"

"Girl," growled Z, "do not assume you know anything about me."

"Oh really?" sneered Benitsubasa, "Did I insult you, little boy? Do you want a lollipop?"

Z glared at her and suddenly she felt an overwhelming wave of pure fear hit her, forcing her to her knees. It was beyond anything she had felt before and it took every ounce of her willpower not to run screaming out of the room. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished.

"I will warn you one more time," said Z in an icy voice, "know your place, child."

"Well," said Karasuba, "that really was something, Ashikabi-kun."

"Wh-what was that?" asked Benitsubasa.

"Killing intent," said Karasuba, "and quite a potent amount at that."

"This is an amazing development," said Minaka, "I originally planned to have Natsuo here be the Ashikabi for all the Sekirei, but this changes things. Tell me Z, how strong are you?"

"He was able to beat me in a fight where I tried to kill him," said Karasuba before Z could respond.

"Impressive," said Minaka, "so Z, how would you like to become head of the Disciplinary Squad?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm glad that people seemed to like the direction that the story is taking. I want to have this stand apart from the other fics that are based loosely off of In Flight, allowing it to shine in its own light.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Z was both surprised and wary of the offer Minaka had just extended to him. He was surprised at being offered such a thing so quickly.

"Excuse me?" said Z, "You want me to do what?"

"It's just as I said," said Minaka, "as you are Karasuba's Ashikabi, I want you to take charge of the Disciplinary Squad."

"Why me?" asked Z warily.

"From what I've heard, you came out of a fight with Karasuba, the strongest Sekirei in the plan, unharmed," said Minaka, "and I assume Karasuba wasn't holding back, correct?"

"Nope," said Karasuba, "not one bit."

"How comforting," deadpanned Z sarcastically.

"In any case," said Minaka, ignoring Z's glare at Karasuba, "someone strong enough to come out of a fight with the 04 alive is someone I want in charge of the Disciplinary Squad."

"Wait a minute!" said Benitsubasa, "You can't expect me to follow the orders of a human. Even if he did survive a fight with Karasuba somehow, that doesn't mean he's strong enough to be in charge. He's only human."

"If you really think he's so weak, then fight him," said Karasuba with a smirk.

"Alright then," said Benitsubasa, "I will."

"I didn't agree to this!" said Z.

"Don't worry," said Karasuba, "just don't lose."

"But…" protested Z.

"Ah," said Akitsu, "I have faith in Ashikabi-sama."

"Are we going to do this then?" asked Benitsubasa.

"Red," said Haihane, speaking up for the first time, "are you sure this is a good…idea?"

"Come on," said Benitsubasa, "he's just a human."

"If you're so insistent," said Z, "is there a place that is reinforced to deal with a fight like this?"

"Why yes," said Minaka, "we can use the Disciplinary Squad's training room."

"Minaka," protested Takami as the group walked off, "you aren't seriously going to allow Benitsubasa to fight this boy? She'll slaughter him! And if he's Karasuba's Ashikabi, then she'll be deactivated."

"I trust Karasuba's judgment," said Minaka, "and this should prove to be an interesting show."

Takami could only gape at Minaka as he walked out of the room. What she had ever saw in this man she didn't know. Maybe she was drunk? Yes, she would have had to be very drunk. In fact, she could probably use a few shots now.

xXsceneXx

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Z as Benitsubasa did stretches, "Point system? Submission? Ring out?"

"Knock out should do," said Benitsubasa as she straightened up and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright then," said Z, "but after this, I really want a shirt or something. I'm starting to feel a draft."

"You should be more focused on the fight!" yelled Benitsubasa as she charged at Z.

Z watched as she shot at him at a speed that no normal human could hope to track, throwing a punch that would send him across the room if it connected. While the attack would be devastating for a normal human, to someone like Z, she was moving at a child's pace. Z smoothly stepped out of the way and fluidly grabbed her arm, using her momentum to throw her clear across the room into the wall.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Z.

"Shut up!" yelled Benitsubasa as she picked herself up and charged at Z, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks.

Z sighed as he dodged out of the way, flowing like a leaf in the wind as he fluidly moved out of the way of each of her attacks, "You have no finesse. You fight like a brawler and let your emotions control your movements."

"Just SHUT UP!" yelled Benitsubasa as she charged energy in her palms, "_Pulverizer!_"

The Red Sekirei fired a blast of energy into Z's body, sending him skidding back. She smirked as she saw him fall to the ground and turned away, but before she could gloat, she heard Karasuba speak.

"This is getting boring," said the Black Sekirei, "you gonna stop toying with her, Ashikabi-kun?"

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Benitsubasa as she spun around.

"Yare yare," sighed Z as he got to his feet and spat out a glob of blood, "fine, I'll end this."

Z shot at the Red Sekirei in a blur and slammed the heel of his right foot into the underside of her chin, lifting her about a foot off the ground from the force of the strike before slamming a kick into her chest that sent her flying into the wall, leaving a sizable crater in the reinforced concrete, something she had failed to do when she had thrown him into that same wall.

Karasuba smirked as she walked up to her Ashikabi, "Now, are there any more doubts about the one I chose?"

The silence was broken by Takami's voice, "What the hell are you?"

"I don't understand," said Z.

"You can't be a Sekirei," said Takami, "otherwise Karasuba wouldn't have been winged by you, but no Ashikabi should be able to do what you can do."

"I'm different," said Z simply, "and that is all I will say on the matter."

"I still want you to go through a full checkup," said Takami, "those attacks would have seriously injured a Sekirei and killed a human. I want to make sure you're alright."

"If you insist," said Z.

"I do insist," said Takami, "now come."

Takami then led Z out of the room with Karasuba and Akitsu following behind. Once they were gone, Benitsubasa began to wake up.

"Crap," she said, "I hurt all over."

"You lost," said Haihane with a chuckle, "you lost to a human."

The Red Sekirei's screams of rage could be heard throughout the tower.

xXsceneXx

"You people really have high tech stuff," said Z as MBI technicians hooked him up to an elaborate full body medical scanner.

"We're the top medical company in the world," said Takami, "Of course we get the best stuff."

"I don't know," mused Z, "I swear I've seen some of this at Stark Industries."

"Why were you at Stark Industries?" asked Takami.

"I was an acquaintance of Tony Stark," shrugged Z, "not important. Can we start?"

"Everything's ready," said a technician.

"Alright," said Takami, "start it up."

The technicians flipped a switch and the machine began to do a full body scan of Z, analyzing him down to his DNA. Z remained still until the machines shut off and Takami walked up.

"Alright," she said, "start explaining now."

"About what?" asked Z.

"Well for starters," said Takami, "why do you have adamantium grafted to your bones?"

"Adamantium?" asked Karasuba, "What is that?"

"It's a metallic alloy," said Takami, "it's extremely hard to produce and, when cooled and hardened, virtually indestructible. It's even more durable than the special alloy used in the 01's sword. The thing is, in order for it to have been grafted to your bones, it would have had to be injected into you while still in a molten state."

"Yes," said Z plainly, "I remember. It was quite painful having the molten metal pumped into my body and grafted onto my skeleton. I was only a child when it happened too."

"Wait," said Takami, "you're saying people actually took a child and forcibly grafted molten metal to his bones?"

"That's one way of putting it," said Z.

"How did you survi…" began Takami before she cut herself off and pulled up the scans of Z's DNA, "I thought so. You're a mutant."

Karasuba noticed Z's frown and decided to ask, "What's a mutant?"

"A mutant," explained Z, "is a human born with the X-gene present in their genetic makeup, granting them a genetic mutation that grants them with abilities beyond what any normal human could accomplish."

"So that's how you healed all those times," said Karasuba.

"What do you mean healed?" asked Takami, "I thought his mutation was enhanced physical abilities?"

Karasuba smirked, and to explain her point, she drew her sword in a flash and sliced a long cut across Z's upper body.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Takami as Akitsu quickly placed herself between Z and Karasuba, a ring of frost forming around her.

"Don't get all worried," said Karasuba, "I wouldn't risk deactivation by hurting my Ashikabi. He's already healed."

Takami glanced around Akitsu at the teen and saw that he was indeed completely fine. All that was left of the slash was a slight bit of blood that had leaked out before the injury could fully heal.

"You have multiple mutations?" said Takami.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Z, "and I don't like talking about it. It's not a happy set of memories. Now can I get some new clothes to wear? I'm a bit chilly in only shorts and shoes."

"I'll have someone send something up for you," said Takami, "if you're going to be working for us…"

"I'm not," interrupted Z.

"Excuse me?" said Takami.

"I will work _with_ MBI," said Z, "I will not work for them. I don't trust Minaka or his company and am only agreeing to this arrangement because it is convenient."

"Fine," said Takami, "if you are going to work _with_ us as the leader of the Disciplinary squad, you'll be given accommodations in the tower. I'll send your things to your room."

"No need for that," said Karasuba, "he's my Ashikabi, so he'll be staying with me. His other Sekirei can room with us too."

"Fine," sighed Takami, "if you say so. We'll have a uniform sent to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**So, someone brought this up and it got me thinking. I never stated whether Haihane was winged at this point in the story. I will let the readers decide! Do you think she should be winged by Z or Natsuo? Benitsubasa is already winged to Natsuo because I don't care for her too much.**

**Now, Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5.**

As the Black Sekirei led Z and Akitsu into her room, Z couldn't help but notice how plain the room was. There were no decorations and the room was only furnished with the bare necessities, including a single bed and a few chairs.

"Here we are," said Karasuba.

"Kinda plain," said Z.

"It only has what I need and nothing more," shrugged Karasuba.

"Think I could bring another bed in for Akitsu?" asked Z, "I could sleep on the ground."

"Ah," said Akitsu, "I wish to sleep with Ashikabi-sama."

"I could switch to a larger bed," mused Karasuba.

"Are you sure?" asked Z, "I didn't take you for an intimate type."

"I'm not," said Karasuba, "this is for practicality sake."

"Alright then," said Z as he looked around.

Noticing some folded clothes on the side, he picked it up and found it was a male version of the clothes Karasuba wore, tailored to fit his smaller frame. He quickly changed into the new attire and looked himself over.

"Not a bad look," said Karasuba, "though I didn't mind your previous one."

"Ha ha," said Z sarcastically, "I happen to dislike walking around topless."

"Ah," said Akitsu, "Ashikabi-sama was hot."

Z blushed a bit and made a point to look over the room, "S-so, would it be alright if I get a few more things for the room?"

"What kinds of things would you want?" asked Karasuba.

"Toiletries, deodorant, that kind of things," said Z.

"I'll have some brought up later," said Karasuba, "but for now I should fill you in on your duties as a member of the Disciplinary Squad."

"Go on," said Z.

"We are to enforce the rules of the Sekirei plan," said Karasuba, "our duties are to mainly eliminate threats to the plan, people who seek to escape or oppose the plan."

"I see," said Z.

"Normally, an Ashikabi wouldn't get involved in these kinds of fights," said Karasuba, "but you're hardly the normal Ashikabi, so an exception will be made."

"So I'll be tasked with performing some of these 'eliminations?'" asked Z.

"That is correct," said Karasuba, "and Aki-chan too if she wishes to work with us as well."

"I wouldn't mind if it meant working with Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu.

"Well," said Karasuba, "she's in. What about you?"

"I don't see any real problem," said Z, "and since Minaka seems to have made me the leader of this squad, alongside you of course, I'll do it."

"Good," said Karasuba, "now get yourself ready. I want to see how you'd do in a fight against numerous Sekirei."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Z.

"Maybe a battle with you fighting Benitsubasa and Haihane," said Karasuba, "it would also help those idiots work on their teamwork."

"Are they that bad?" asked Z.

"They fight with each other too much," said Karasuba, "Red is too obsessed with wooing her Ashikabi and Blue is too absentminded. They both need some work. I want you to whip them into shape."

"Why would I have anything to teach MBI's personal enforcers?" asked Z.

"Don't pretend to be ignorant," said Karasuba, "I saw how you fought Benitsubasa and myself and I've been in enough battles to recognize when my opponent isn't giving his all. You are more skilled than you have been letting on and your match with Red shows that you know how to fight."

"How so?" asked Z.

"Your attack," said Karasuba, "you hit her in a way that would quickly and effectively incapacitate her. You know how to fight and how to kill."

Z smirked, "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Either way, I agreed to this partnership and thus I'll help train your subordinates."

"Good," said Karasuba with a smirk, "so when do you want to do this?"

"Give me an hour or so," said Z, "and I'll eventually need to see visual records of their fights and training sessions."

"I can arrange that," said Karasuba.

"Alright then," said Z.

xXsceneXx

"I still don't see why this is necessary," grumbled Benitsubasa as she and Haihane waited in the training room.

"He did beat you," pointed out the Blue Sekirei.

"THAT WAS LUCK!" yelled Benitsubasa.

"Was it now?" asked Z as he walked up with Karasuba, "I seem to remember things differently. Either way, I think there still is stuff for me to teach you."

"Oh?" scoffed Benitsubasa, "Like what? You're just a kid!"

Z smirked and walked toward the red Sekirei, "Alright then. Punch me."

"You're kidding," said Benitsubasa.

"No," said Z, "I'm not. Punch. Me. Now."

With a cry of range, the Red Sekirei threw a powerful punch at the young mutant. With a sigh, Z used an outward Karate block to deflect the punch, before gripping her arm and sending her flying with a skilled Judo throw.

"Damn you," snarled Benitsubasa as she pulled herself to her feet.

The enraged Red Sekirei of the Disciplinary Squad charged at Z again, but he easily dodged out of the way and knocked her to the ground again with a kick to the back.

"Your emotions dominate your fighting," said Z, "you must learn to control them, not let them control you."

"Shut UP!" yelled Benitsubasa.

She attacked once again, but Z simply slammed a kick into her gut, dropping her on her stomach. Z then placed his foot on the back of her neck.

"You're dead," said Z, "if this was a real fight you would be dead. All because you lost your temper when fighting someone you thought was beneath you."

"So," said Haihane hesitantly, "you were going to teach us something?"

Z smirked, "Oh yes. I have much to teach you."

Suddenly Haihane felt a sense of foreboding that made her wonder if she should have stayed in bed today. She hoped she wouldn't regret that Karasuba found such a suitable Ashikabi for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**Alright, thank you to all those that have reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. Your support is what keeps me writing these fics. Thank you all.**

**Now, since the people that reviewed seem to want to keep Haihane out of Z's group, then she'll end up winged to Natsuo. If Z seems a bit too strong, then I apologize. I'll try to explain my reasoning when his backstory is revealed, but right now I don't want to spoil anything. Just wait and things will be revealed and I'll be happy to explain.**

**If you can't wait, them PM me and I'll tell you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

As Karasuba watched her Ashikabi train with her subordinates in the D-Squad, she couldn't help but feel slightly aroused. Watching Z dodge Benitsubasa's enraged punches and kicks before dropping her with a kick to the head and weave through an onslaught of slashes from Haihane's claw gloves made her smile. She really was lucky to find an Ashikabi that was such a deadly fighter. Maybe all the crap Yume spouted about destined ones wasn't all trash. The two of them certainly would have a blast when she got around to fighting alongside him at her full power.

As she watched Haihane slash Z across the face with her claws, she felt the temperature drop, causing her to glance at Z's other Sekirei whom was also watching the fight intently.

"Oi, calm down," she said to the ice woman, "you know that won't be enough to take him down."

Akitsu didn't respond, but the ring of frost that had been forming around her began to melt as she tried to relax. Upon their induction into the Disciplinary Squad, Akitsu had also opted for a change in wardrobe, choosing to wear a black version of her original outfit with a Sekirei crest stamped on the obi. She had proven to be quite capable in a fight, easily immobilizing both the Red and Blue Sekirei with her ice without even using a Norito, adding in that she was just as fiercely loyal to Z as ever, made the newest Ashikabi of the D-Squad a powerful force.

Glancing back at the fight, she saw Z slam a kick into Haihane's torso, sending her flying into Benitsubasa as the Red Sekirei was getting up, sending them both sprawling on the ground.

"Pathetic," said Z, "the two of you no sense of teamwork when it comes to fighting. You focus on your own battles when you could team up to fight a stronger opponent."

"Like hell a human is stronger than me!" yelled Benitsubasa yelled as she charged again.

Z sighed and ducked her wild haymaker punch, grabbing her neck with one hand and sweeping her legs out with his leg, slamming her onto the ground on her back.

"Never let your rage control the battle," said Z, "you have to focus and channel it, controlling it without letting it cloud your mind."

"And you," Z added while turning to Haihane, "you have a deadly style that is complemented by your choice in weapons. If you work on your agility and flexibility, then you will be a formidable opponent."

"Um, thank…you?" said Haihane in a slightly confused voice. Did Karasuba's Ashikabi just complement her?

"You both still have a long way to go," said Z as he cracked his neck and used a damp cloth to wipe the dried blood off of his face from when Haihane had slashed him, "but with training, you will be powerful."

"Well," smirked Karasuba as she stood and grabbed her sword, "if you're finished thrashing them, I'd like to go a few rounds."

This caused Z to smirk. Ever since he had told her that he would reveal his past if she ever beat him in a fight, the Black Sekirei would often want to have sparring sessions between them where she would hold nothing back. Z had to admit that, if it wasn't for the adamantium on his bones, he would be dead, healing factor or not.

"Same rules apply?" said Z as he got into a stance, "Nothing that would destroy this building and no bringing hostages into the fight?"

"Meh, why not," Karasuba shrugged as she prepared to draw her nodachi.

"Then let's do this," said Z, "I look forward to my 15th win."

Without another word, the two of them charged at each other and began their fight. Karasuba brought her sword out of its sheath, delivering a lightning quick slash to Z's body that would have cut under the ribs and done serious damage to his internal organs. Knowing that he couldn't hope to dodge an attack at that speed, even with his enhanced reflexes, Z simply angled his body so that the slash would be deflected off of his ribcage. With any normal person, this attack would still shatter several ribs and tear through his lungs, but Z's adamantium coated bones held firm and the layer of flesh that was torn off from the attack quickly regenerated.

Thanks to his unique abilities and adamantium-coated bones, Z had developed a rather unique fighting style. Unlike pretty much every other fighting style, Z didn't try to avoid hits to his body. In fact, he capitalized on his regeneration and metal bones to endure any attack that came his way, allowing him to create openings in his opponent's defenses by taking blows that would kill a normal fighter and fighting back.

Indeed, as Z deflected Karasuba's slash, he aimed a punch to her torso that the Black Sekirei avoided by leaping back out of range. Wanting to push the offensive, Z charged forward, flipping into the air to deliver a spinning kick to his opponent's face. Karasuba dodged the kick and knocked Z to the ground with a swing of her sword and tried to stab him through the gut. Z rolled out of the way and spun to try and sweep her legs out, but Karasuba kicked him to the side. Jumping to his feet, Z threw several punches at the Black Sekirei that she parried with the flat of her sword before rushing forward and impaling Z through the stomach. That didn't stop the mutant though, as he used his stabbed body to immobilize her blade and kick her in the stomach, sending her flying.

"Looks like I win," said Z, "as he pulled the blade out of his gut and tossed it to the side."

"You really are crazy with that style," said Karasuba as she got to her feet and rubbed her get, "that's going to bruise later."

"If you're quite done," said Takami as she walked into the room, "the D-Squad is needed to deal with some people that have been threatening the plan's secrecy. The Director thinks this will be a good way to see more of Z's abilities when pitted against a Sekirei other than you three."

"I don't see a problem with that," said Karasuba as she grabbed her sword and flicked the blood off it before sheathing it, staining the floor with red specks.

"We just had that cleaned," grumbled Takami before she turned to Z, "so what do you say? You're going to have to help us eventually."

"Ironic," mused Z quietly, "I was born to be a weapon that kills, and now, after all my efforts to be otherwise, I am back to that."

Karasuba raised an eyebrow at that statement, having overheard it just barely. What did he mean by that? Did it have something to do with his mysterious past?

"Fine," sighed Z, "I'll go along with this. When do we leave and how are we getting there?"

xXsceneXx

"You've got to be kidding me," Z deadpanned as he looked over the ledge of a building, "you expect me to jump from roof to roof?"

"What's wrong?" smirked Benitsubasa as she watched Z gaze warily over the edge of the skyscraper, "Afraid of heights?"

"I don't do big jumps across large drops," Z sighed.

"Why…not?" asked Haihane as she tried to scratch her cheek in confusion, resulting in her cutting herself with her gauntlets, causing her to cry out in pain.

Z glanced over the edge again before stepping back, "One of the side effects of having metal grafted to your bones is that you become heavier than the normal person. I may be stronger and faster than any human, but I can't make a jump like this. Not with my current weight."

"Not a problem," said Karasuba before grabbing Z and swinging him over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey," protested Z, "what are you doin….ACK!"

Z's protests were cut off as the Sekirei began to leap across the roofs with Z still flung over Karasuba's shoulders. Needless to say, the Mutant wasn't thrilled and looked forward to putting his feet back on the ground.

xXsceneXx

Changing viewpoints, we find a young woman wearing a red, form fitting dress, and wielding a long weighted chain smashing through several police cars while a man in a suit, grabbed jewelry from the jewel store they were in front of.

"Ha!" laughed the man, "With you at my side Tsubishi, we'll live handsomely for the rest of our lives!"

"As you say, Ashikabi sama," said the woman sweetly as she sent her chains smashing into a policeman that was trying to sneak up.

"All right," said the man as he finished up, "let's get out of here."

The two of them turned to leave, but were stopped when a gray blur slammed into the street in front of them, causing a cloud of dust to shoot up. As the figure was partially obscured by the cloud, Tsubishi and her Ashikabi could only see the hazy outline of a person get to their feet. What really surprised them was hearing a teen's voice speak up as the figure dusted themselves off.

"Damnit! You didn't have to _throw_ me! I could have jumped."

The pair didn't know what to make of that statement and decided to leave, but froze when the smoke cleared and they saw their opponent…or, more accurately, their _opponents._

"You wanted to get down, didn't you?" smirked Karasuba from where she was perched like her namesake on a fire escape.

"Just shut up," groaned Z as the Ashikabi of the Black Sekirei walked out of the mini crater that had formed when he hit the ground.

"The Disciplinary Squad," said Tsubishi in fear as she recognized their uniforms and the Black Sekirei herself.

"Oh?" said Benitsubasa, "You know of us?"

"Don't worry," smirked Karasuba, "normally I wouldn't hesitate to cut you down, but today I'll get by watching my Ashikabi take care of you."

"Your Ashikabi?" said the Tsubishi in surprise.

"That would be me," said Z as he cracked his neck, "I'll be the one to deal the punishment."

"Some teenager is going to fight my Tsubishi?" sneered the man, "This will be easy."

"Fufufu," laughed Tsubishi, "I'll be able to Level 1 the Black Sekirei and all I have to do is crush a human child."

It was Z's turn to smirk, "Well, I never said I was a mere child."

"_Iron Serenade!_" yelled Tsubishi as she sent her chains at Z.

Z raised an eyebrow as the weights on the chains shot at him and he got into a horse stance, lowering his center of gravity to take the impact of the blow. Shooting his fists forward, he slammed both chains with powerful punches that deflected the weights easily.

"What?" exclaimed Tsubishi.

Z didn't respond and instead rushed forward and slammed his fists into the Sekirei's gut, causing her to collapse and cough up blood. Ignoring the fallen bird, Z turned to her Ashikabi. The fool had no idea what he was facing and even had the gall to pull a gun out of his suit and empty a few rounds into Z's body.

Z watched as his face contorted in horror as the bullets tore through his flesh, only for the wounds to close up again, leaving pale, unmarked skin. It was almost amusing to see the man try and cling to a false hope that he would make it out of this alive, but Z was a weapon, and weapons were made to kill.

Rushing forward at a speed the man couldn't hope to match, Z knocked the gun out of the man's hand and plunged his right hand into the man's chest. Removing his hand, he ripped out the man's heart and tossed it to the ground as he left the man to die from his injury. Turning to the Sekirei, he was rather surprised to see her go into a catatonic state and lose the life in her eyes. He wondered what happened to her, he hadn't hit her _that_ hard.

"That was…amazing," said Karasuba with a large smile. She was really excited watching Z kill that man, "that was pretty good for your first time."

"Um, thanks?" said Z awkwardly. This girl was kind of creeping him out, "But what happened to the Sekirei? I didn't even hit her that hard."

"He made her cough up blood and says it wasn't that hard," muttered Benitsubasa.

"When an Ashikabi dies," explained Karasuba, "all the Sekirei bonded with him are terminated and enter a catatonic state."

"I guess that makes it easier," said Z with a shrug, "well, let's head back. I want to wash the blood off my arm."

"Heh," chuckled Karasuba as she moved to pick up her Ashikabi, "congrats on your first kill."

Z glanced her way and she had to pause at the cold, dead look in his eyes. It wasn't directed at her, but it felt like she was staring into a deep pit.

"Who said it was my first kill?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**All right, the last chapter was rather decent, and I'm sure a lot of you are wondering about Z and his past. Let me say now that I'll be explaining several points here.**

**Disclaimer: the same as the previous chapter.**

As the Disciplinary Squad leapt back to MBI tower, with Akitsu carrying Z this time, there were some mixed feelings among the group. Benitsubasa and Haihane were glancing at the mutant with nervous looks and a hint of fear, while Karasuba and Akitsu couldn't care less. Well, Akitsu couldn't care less, that is. As for the Black Sekirei, she had a flushed face and looked like she was restraining herself from jumping Z right there.

Seeing Z effortlessly and casually kill that man and Level 1 his Sekirei really sent a tingle up Karasuba's smile. She wanted to know how a boy like him had such power. Not to mention the look in his eyes. Those eyes were the eyes of someone who had faced death and destruction on the field of battle and marched on without flinching. Those were the eyes of a killer.

'_I think it's time you told me more about yourself, my Ashikabi,_' thought Karasuba with a grin.

Soon the group arrived at the tower and found Takami waiting for them. Upon seeing the blood covering Z, she rushed them inside and began to check Z for any injuries while Benitsubasa and Haihane walked off.

"I'm fine," he sighed, "the blood isn't even mine. It just got on me when I crushed the idiot's heart."

"You WHAT?" exclaimed Takami.

"What did you expect when you sent me into a fight?" muttered Z.

"I expected you to just restrain the Sekirei while your own Sekirei used their Norito to deactivate her," ground out Takami, "not crush the heart of the Ashikabi!"

"He pulled a gun and shot me!" protested Z, "Besides, didn't Minaka want me to take the lead?"

"You don't look like you were hit," said Takami.

"I heal fast," said Z, "and what do you expect when you point a weapon at a target?"

"A weapon?" said Karasuba with a smirk, "Yes, you did mention that earlier. What does that mean exactly."

"It's not really important," said Z as he tried to walk away, but the Black Sekirei caught his arm and held it in a vice-like grip.

"No," said Karasuba, "I think it is important and I would like an explanation. Now."

"To be honest," said Takami, "I am wondering about that myself."

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Z.

"Ah," said Akitsu, "I would like to know more about Ashikabi-sama as well."

"So talk," said Karasuba.

"Fine," said Z with a sigh, "but I don't want any of this conversation to be recorded. My history is sensitive and not to be shared with just anyone. If you want me to talk, then we do so under my terms."

"That's fine," said Karasuba before Takami could answer, "let's go."

Karasuba took them to an empty room before drawing her sword and cutting through the surveillance circuits in the room. Pushing Z to the center, she stood by the door to block his escape.

"Now," said Karasuba, "this is nice and private. So I think it's about time I learned about your mysterious past, Ashikabi-kun."

"Fine," said Z as she let go of his arm, "I guess the best place to begin is at the beginning, and the beginning takes place several decades ago, across the sea in the United States of America."

Z leaned against a wall as he began his story, with Akitsu moving to stand beside him and Takami grabbing a chair that was sitting in the center of the room.

"Sometime during the 1960s, a group of scientists abducted a mutant and experimented on him, pumping a molten adamantium into his body and grafting it to his skeleton dubbing him Weapon X," said Z, "The only reason he was able to survive the procedure, was because of his mutation, an accelerated healing factor. Sound familiar anyone?"

"That," said Takami, "that mutant…was it you?"

"No," said Z, causing the woman to nearly face-fault, "but you could say that we are related somewhat. Anyways, fast forward several years, another team of scientists wanted to recreate the Weapon X experiment and salvaged a sample of DNA from the original. Unfortunately, due to the degradation to the DNA chromosomes, the scientists couldn't create an exact replica, and after 22 failed attempts, a girl was born with the same mutation as the original. Dubbing her X23, the scientists raised her and eventually grafted her bones with adamantium as well."

"This is a great story," said Karasuba, "but what does this have to do with you?"

"I'm getting to that," sighed Z, "don't be impatient. Now, fast-forward again about 10 years. A terrorist group known to the world as Hydra began to look into the work on the original Weapon X with the hopes of creating an army of soldiers like him to serve under their banner. Through battles with the original and his mutant teammates, Hydra was able to procure a sample of DNA. Their scientists began to work with the DNA sample, manipulating the strands to alter the potency and abilities of the original mutation to create the perfect weapon."

Takami's eyes widened as she began to realize where this story was headed. Karasuba and Akitsu also seemed to be catching on, as signified by Karasuba's increasing grin and the temperature in the room dropping several degrees.

"Several embryos were created from the genetic sample," continued Z, "each one modified at the genetic level with different mutations to see if one of them could become the weapon they wanted. That was how I was created. I call myself Z, but my 'real' name is Mutant Embryo Zeta. That is was what the scientists called me. I was trained to fight and to kill without remorse before the scientists decided to use one of the other embryos. They prepared to harvest a sample of my DNA to use in the modification of their choice, intending to dispose of me afterwards, but I broke free and escaped. I managed to find my way to New York where the group of mutants that fought with the original Weapon X found me and taught me to live as a person and not as a weapon. A few decades later, I left to find my own way in the world. And that's my story. That is who I am. I am a weapon created to destroy and taught to protect."

The room was silent for a moment at these revelations until Karasuba began to chuckle, effectively breaking the tension.

"Well," she said, "I always knew you were a special one. I just never realized just how compatible we really are."

"I have one issue though," said Takami, "you said earlier you were experimented on when you were a child, but now you say that this happened over a decade ago?"

"It's true," said Z, "when my powers were mature enough to handle the procedure, I had the metal grafted to my bones. I was about 12 years old, then."

"I don't understand," said Takami.

"I never said I was as old as I look," said Z with a smirk, "I may look 18, but in reality I'm a quite a bit older than that. I'm actually about 32 years old now."

"Is that because of what the scientists did to you?" asked Takami.

"Somewhat," said Z, "when you have an ability to heal from any wound, it tends to affect your aging. My cells regenerate so fast that I don't physically age that fast. People I've seen think that it'll take about a century for my body to reach its 60s, if it ever will that is."

"So you can heal from any wound?" asked Karasuba with a smirk.

"It's not really healing," said Z, "that would imply that a wound simply closes up naturally, albeit quicker than normal. My ability is more akin to regeneration. Any time my body is damaged, the cells regenerate, allowing me to recover from any physical injury in seconds."

"You really are the perfect weapon," smiled Karasuba, "I knew there was a reason we were drawn together, Ashikabi-kun."

"You this group, Hydra, made you?" asked Takami, "What can you tell us about them?"

"I don't know a lot, but I can say that they've been around since at least the Second World War," said Z, "they worked as a part of the Third Reich. I destroyed the lab that created me, but that was but one head of the beast. Hopefully they won't be a bother."

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, a helicopter touched down on a landing pad situated on a tall building. A man wearing an expensive suit walked out flanked by several muscular men.

"Ah, Herr-Siegfried," said a man wearing a lab coat over a suit, "welcome to Tokyo."

"Guten Tag," said the man with a heavy Germen accent, "vat can you tell me about zee activities in zis city."

"Sir!" said the man in the lab coat, "as we noted in earlier reports, there is a new species of being that roam the streets of this city known as 'Sekirei.' One of our officers managed to obtain one through a ritual the being called 'winging' and we've been studying her and a few more we managed to capture."

"Fery good," said Siegfried, "Madame Hydra vill be fery pleased. Vat have initial findings found?"

"The beings called 'Sekirei' have remarkable abilities akin to mutants that originate from a core known as a Tama that is located within them. The Tama seems to house their very soul and its removal would mean their death," said the scientist, "with further study, we will soon be able to begin attempts to replicate a Tama artificially."

"Good," said Siegfried, "S.H.I.E.L.D. must not be alerted to our activities here. Soon zee Vernichtung vill arrive here to reinforce our forces. I vant a prototype ready by zen."

"Yes sir," said the scientist, "hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" echoed the rest of the men.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while, but I was suffering from a bit of writer's block for this story. I knew where I wanted to go, but I didn't know how I wanted to get there. I think I'm working through this now, so I'm back. Also, you should know that this story will begin to differ vastly from canon events pretty much from the end of the part of the story that season one leaves off at. There will be differences starting now, but it won't be too severe until later.**

**Let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Nothing really changed for Z after his little revelation to Takami and his Sekirei, but there were some strange things happening in the city. There had been an incident with Minaka's antics leading to a mad race between several Ashikabi as they tried to capture a young Sekirei and wing her. It was only the fact that Z was told after the incident was over that kept him from heading out to protect the young Sekirei, but he still wanted to throw Minaka off MBI tower. Takami talked him out of it though, by promising that she would 'talk' to the director while holding a thick metal clipboard.

As for Takami, she was actually injured in the incident that caused the whole fiasco. In fact, she was slashed across her right eye and it was only due to Z volunteering to donate some blood, that she was able to keep her vision and escape unharmed, due to Z's healing factor.

Currently, Z was walking through the streets, looking into reports of Sekirei disappearing off the grid. MBI didn't want to make too much of a show about it, so they sent Z to look into things. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and pants as he headed to the last known location of the most recent Sekirei that had vanished.

"This is unusual," said Z as he looked around, "MBI can track their movements, so the Sekirei wouldn't just vanish."

Suddenly Z heard an explosion nearby and ran to check on it. When he arrived at the scene, he saw a vaguely familiar figure wearing a black outfit and mask throwing fireballs at a person wearing a red and black bodysuit with some light armor and a helmet that covered his head. The figure didn't seem phased as the fire rained down on him and simply raised a gauntleted hand and fired a blast of air that both put out the flames and knocked the flame user back.

"What are you," growled the flame user as he got to his feet.

"That is none of your concern," said the armored figure, "your capture will aid our research."

The armored figure then fired an energy web from his gauntlet that wrapped around the masked flame user. As the armored figure moved to capture his prey, he was forced to dodge a huge chunk of pavement that was thrown at him.

"I'm sorry," said Z as he walked up, "but I can't let you capture him. Not while I'm a part of MBI's Disciplinary Squad."

"The Disciplinary Squad?" said the fire user in surprise.

"Interesting," said the armored figure, "would you be another of these 'Sekirei?'"

"Nope," said Z as he cracked his knuckles, "I'm just an Ashikabi."

"A mutant then," said the armored figure, "no matter, you will not stand in our way."

The armored figure fired a blast of energy from his gauntlet at the mutant Ashikabi, but Z twisted out of the way, before rushing in and throwing a powerful punch at the armored figure. The Armored figure shot back using jets in his armor to dodge the punch and fired several plasma bursts that knocked Z back. The mutant wasn't out though, and he leapt to his feet, the burns from the plasma bolts healing up, leaving only singed clothes, and he charged at the armored figure again. This time he was able to slam a punch into the gut of the armored figure, sending him flying through the wall of a nearby building.

"You ok?" Z asked the flame user as the energy net vanished.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed the fire user, "You punched that guy through a wall with your bare fist and say you're not a Sekirei?"

"I'm not," said Z, "I'm just stronger than most humans. By the way, do I know you?"

The flame user suddenly got rather nervous, "W-well, I don't think so. I mean I've never m-met you before. I'm Homura, Sekirei no. 06."

Before Z could answer, he was hit with an energy bolt and sent sprawling onto the ground. Climbing to his feet again, he saw the armored figure pulling walking up with a smoking gauntlet. What surprised Z was that, revealed by the damaged parts of the figure's outfit was cybernetic parts and circuitry.

"You are an interesting specimen," said the armored figure, "perhaps you will make a good test subject."

"Not likely," said Z as he grabbed a metal street sign and ripped it out of the ground, "I didn't like the job last time."

With a mighty hurl, Z sent the metal post flying at the armored robot, impaling it through the chest and causing it to shut down.

"Wh-what was that thing?" asked Homura as Z went to inspect the wreckage.

"Hmm," said Z, "this circuit design, I've seen it before. Several decades ago in fact."

Homura looked at him weirdly, "How old are you again?"

Z ignored him and picked up the machine, "I'll be taking this. Good luck with finding an Ashikabi, Homura."

With that, Z walked off toward MBI's headquarters, leaving a very confused Guardian of the Sekirei.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, in Hydra's Tokyo headquarters, scientists unstrapped an officer from a mechanical harness set into a table.

"Report," said Siegfried, "how did zee drone perform in zee field?"

"The Interface Drone performed adequately," said a scientist, "the Interface we designed allowed our officer to project his mind into the drone and operate it as if he were wearing the armor himself."

"Vunderful," said Siegfried, "did you acquire zee target?"

"N-not exactly, sir," said the scientist.

"Explain," said Siegfried in an icy voice.

"According to the readouts, the drone was attacked and incapacitated by a third person," said the scientist nervously.

"Vat kind of sird party?" demanded Siegfried.

"Um," said the scientist nervously, "it looked like a 18 year old human male."

Siegfried raised his hand and a bolt of crimson lighting flew from his fingers, striking the scientist and sending him to the ground screaming as every pain receptor in his body was triggered.

"Dummkopf!" growled Siegfried, "A human teen defeated Hydra's Remote Attack Drone? Show me zee video footage!"

The technicians scrambled to do as their commander asked, not wanted to be the focus of his ire. On the main screen, the footage from the drone's optical sensors played out, showing the battle between Z and Hydra's unit. As the commander watched this fight, his eyes narrowed and energy arced around his clenched fists.

"Contact Madame Hydra," he said to the technicians, "I have a report to make."

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, Z was sitting in the quarters he and his Sekirei shared, going over the drone's workings. The drone itself wasn't anything significant compared to things like the Sentinels, but the armor resembled some of Tony Stark's works. This fact significantly narrowed the list of people who could have created this. Z knew that Stark wouldn't have a hand in creating something like this, besides, the drone's mechanics was too armature for him. Z also knew that SHIELD wouldn't knowingly have anything to do with the kidnapping of the Sekirei, so that left one option. The thought of it sent a chill down Z's spine, but he knew that only they could create something like this and would have access to outdated Iron Man designs.

Z packed up the unit in a bag and stowed it in the closet. He would have to talk to his Sekirei about this and do more digging before he made any moves to counter, but there was one thing he was certain of: Hydra was in Shinto Teito and was interfering with the Sekirei Plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was having trouble thinking up how I wanted to make this chapter, as I was reluctant to watch Pure Engagement just for inspiration. It was until recently that I realized that my thinking was too closed-minded and I needed to broaden my thinking if I wanted to make this story into MY creation as opposed to a patchwork story made from other people's ideas.**

**So now, Canon events will be present till the end of Sekirei season 1 (when Kuno and her Ashikabi make their escape from Shin Teito) and then things will begin to deviate severely.**

**I am thinking about bringing in elements from the Cinematic Universe and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but since Mutants and Adamantium exist here, I cannot place this story IN the Cinematic universe directly. Please offer your thoughts.**

**Shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Karasuba returned to the quarters she shared with her Ashikabi, she found him working on modifying his Disciplinary Squad uniform. He had felt the original uniform wasn't to his liking and had been altering it to better conform to his fighting style. She never asked what the modifications were, nor did she care for that matter, as long as he didn't clutter up their living space.

"Is there something you need, Karasuba?" asked Z as he continued to work, adding metal chain mesh to the stitching of a coat that was tailored to his size and had a Sekirei crest stitched onto the back.

"What's with the armor?" asked Karasuba, "I thought you healed so quick that you didn't need armor."

"I am," said Z, "but sometimes I'd like to have some extra protection. It's not fun to have to pull bullets out from your spleen."

"I thought you healed quick," smirked Karasuba.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel pain," muttered Z, "and digging a bullet out of my guts when sedatives aren't effective due to my mutant healing factor burning through them before they could take effect, is definitely not comfortable. This armor is chain mesh made from the alien alloy that MBI used to create your blade, and should block most bullets."

"Meh whatever," said Karasuba, "so how are Red and Blue doing with their training?"

Z shrugged as he pulled on the coat and buttoned it up, "Haihane and Benitsubasa are still inexperienced, but for their level, they aren't too bad. Red still needs to focus her emotions, and Blue needs to focus period so she stops hurting herself, but they have potential to be a dangerous force."

Karasuba shrugged, "So where is your faithful shadow?"

"You mean Akitsu?" asked Z, "I told her to spar with the two brats until I was done with some business."

"And what kind of business is that?" pressed the Black Sekirei.

"The kind that I can't share," said Z.

"Why not?" asked Karasuba, her smirk turning into a frown.

Z smiled, "You don't have the proper clearance."

"Oh?" asked Karasuba with a raised eyebrow, "And you do? Don't forget that we have the same clearance as members of the Disciplinary Squad."

Z shrugged, "I don't mean clearance in regards to MBI. I don't technically work for MBI, I'm simply allied with them, so there are other groups that I report to."

"Such as?" pressed Karasuba.

Z collected his things and made to leave, stopping at the door to give one last comment to his Sekirei, "That's classified."

With that, Z walked out the door to find a secure and private place to make an important call. As Karasuba watched him leave, she couldn't help but frown at the amount of secrets that her Ashikabi still possessed. She swore that she would pry them all out of him one way or another.

xXsceneXx

Once Z had found an adequate room in the tower, he sealed the door and cut the connections the room had to the power grid to ensure nobody could spy on him. Once he made sure everything was private, he pulled out his cellphone and punched in the numbers 241379.

"Verify clearance code," said a mechanical voice.

"Voice recognition," said Z, "Level 7 Security Clearance, Agent Zeta. Authorization code, 279600959 Alpha Pi Epsilon Omega."

"Access granted," said the voice.

The phone rang twice before a crisp woman's voice answered it, "Agent Z. We haven't heard from you for a while."

"Director Hill," said Z, "I have a bit of a situation here."

"Really," said the woman, "elaborate."

"I've found evidence that Hydra is beginning to make resurgence here in this city," said Z, "not to mention that there is a new alien species that is present in the city and is under the care of MBI, the new medical conglomerate."

"Tell me more," said the woman.

"The alien species is known as Sekirei," said Z, "MBI is using them in a controlled battle royale in the city with the additional purpose of finding mates for the aliens, as they are about a 99% female species. They all seem to have superhuman abilities and are symbiotically bonded to their mates, entering a comatose state if their mate is killed."

"What makes you think that Hydra is involved?" asked the woman.

"I recently fought a mechanical Drone when I came across it attacking and hoping to capture a Sekirei," said Z, "after I defeated it, I inspected it's components and found they resemble the ones Stark used in some of his older armors. Considering the factions that would have access to that kind of tech, I came to the conclusion that Hydra was behind the attack…unless you have a presence here I don't know about."

"I see," said the woman, "I'll start mobilizing a team to enter the city and find the Hydra cells."

"If I may," said Z, "I believe that a strike team is out of the question. MBI controls the city and, assuming Hydra is monitoring the city as MBI is, they will notice S.H.I.E.L.D. agents entering the city."

"What do you suggest then?" asked the woman.

"Send Agent Kinney," said Z, "we worked well in the past."

"She was in the area last I heard, but I have doubts about sending her alone," said the woman.

"Then send someone to help out," said Z, "but make sure it's someone good at traveling incognito."

"Fine," said the woman, "we'll be in contact. Director Hill out."

The line went dead and Z reconnected the room to the power grid, before heading to the training area where he found Benitsubasa and Haihane frozen from the neck down in ice. Sighing, he moved to defrost them, knowing the group would need work before becoming anything special.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, in their secret base, Hydra scientists were working around a set medical beds. On one held a young woman that was lying unconscious and attached to various machines and computers, only a quarter of which were actually keeping her alive, while the others were dedicated to other tasks.

"Doktor," said Siegfried as he walked into the lab, "vat progress has been made on zee project?"

"Herr Siegfried," said the doctor as he saluted, "the subject is reacting well to the procedures. The infusion of the alien DNA seems to be working and we might be able to begin the vibranium bonding process if the tests come back positive."

"Fibranium?" asked Siegfried, "Vhy not Adamantium?"

The doctor shook his head, "We do not have the resources to synthesize enough Adamantium alloy without alerting our enemies. However, we have intercepted several Wakandan shipments and easily have enough of the ore to meet our ends."

"Fery good," nodded Siegfried, "let me know ven vee can begin mass production."

The Hydra leader looked over at the second bed, where a young man was connected to various tubes and machines that were pumping chemicals and blood into him while he was kept in a medical coma. In addition, many parts of his body had been or were being replaced by cybernetic parts that resembled those of the automated Drone.

"Fery good," said Siegfried again with a smirk, "to zink zis small country vould hold vat vee need to rebuild Hydra from vat S.H.I.E.L.D. did to us."

Siegfried laughed before saluting, causing the doctors to follow suit, "HEIL HYDRA!"

"Heil Hydra! Heil Hydra! Heil Hydra!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mutant Ashikabi**

**Hello and good day to you all. thank you for coming back to read my next chapter. Two characters from Marvel comics/cinematic universe will be arriving soon after the end of Season 1 events so look forward to that.**

**Anyways, let's continue the story. Allons-y.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After Z finished his call, he crushed the phone in his hand and headed out, only to come face to face with a frowning Karasuba.

"So," said the Black Sekirei, "what were you doing in there?"

"That's classified," said Z as he pushed past her, only to stop as Karasuba grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I'd like an answer now," said Karasuba dangerously.

"I'm afraid you don't have the proper clearance," said Z, still managing to shrug as his windpipe was slowly crushed.

"I. Don't. Care," growled Karasuba.

"There are some things I keep secret for a reason," said Z.

"Karasuba!" yelled Takami from the doorway, "What do you think you're doing?"

The two of them turned and saw a particularly irate Takami standing there eying the Black Sekirei as she held her Ashikabi by the throat.

"Relax, Vice Director," smirked Karasuba as she tossed Z to the ground, "we were just having a discussion."

"You should be more careful with your 'discussions,'" said Takami, "you know what would happen if you killed him."

"Tch," said Z as he got up and headed to the door, "it takes more than that to kill me. I'm going on a walk."

"A walk?" exclaimed Takami, "You can't just take a walk! You're the Ashikabi of the two most powerful Sekirei in the Disciplinary Squad! You're a target all by yourself."

"Please," scoffed Z, "if an enemy can actually overpower and kill me, then they'll have well earned it."

With that, the young-looking mutant walked out of the room, heading for the elevator to the ground floor. As he left, Karasuba wondered what it would take for her Ashikabi to finally reveal his secrets. Making a decision, she got up and went to grab her sword.

xXsceneXx

"Jeez," sighed Z as he walked through the streets of Shin Teito, "it's been too long since I could just relax like this. There are way too many psychos and megalomaniacs trying to rule or destroy the universe these days."

The mutant sighed then chuckled slightly, "I wonder if Minaka would be considered a part of those categories? He's sure got the insanity bit down."

As he walked, he passed by several people going about their lives and he smiled, these people were happily oblivious to the pain and suffering in the world. As he paused to take a breath of air, he was caught off guard when what felt like a metal pole slammed into the back of his skull and sent him flying.

As Z jumped to his feet, he heard sinister laughter that made a slight chill run down his spine. The last time he had heard that voice, was the closest he had come to death in a while.

"Well well well," laughed a the voice, "I didn't think you survived our last fight, Zeta."

"Funny," said Z as he turned to face his opponent, "I thought the same of you, Tesla."

Standing behind the Ashikabi was a muscular man wearing metal armor with conduits running through it, and through the seams, scarred flesh could be seen. Z frowned as he remembered this old adversary and the trouble he had caused him.

xXflashbackXx

Deep within the core chamber of a powerful fusion reactor, two figures were locked in an intense brawl. They continued to trade powerful blows, but both of them were able to shrug off any injury and keep fighting.

"You won't beat me," laughed a younger Tesla with skin unblemished by the scars his present self had, "not with this much energy to feed my powers!"

"Only one of us is walking out of here," said Z as he slammed a powerful punch into his opponent, sending him skidding back, "and its not going to be you."

"We'll see about that," said Tesla as he got up, absorbing the atomic energy that was filling the reactor core.

Z frowned as burns formed on his skin from the radiation the reactor was giving off, his regenerative healing factor removing the injuries in a second. Cracking the metal covered bones in his neck, he got into a fighting stance and charged at the enemy mutant.

Tesla's skin glowed with energy and he swung at the SHIELD agent, sending him skidding back, but Z countered by ducking low and sweeping out Tesla's legs before slamming an elbow into his gut.

"You may be stronger here," said Z, "but I have experience on my side."

"We'll see about that," said Tesla as he ripped a metal piece out the core and used it as a club, smashing it into Z's face, dropping him with a slice across his cheek.

"Sneaky," muttered Z as the cut closed up.

Tesla swung the metal piece again, but Z blocked with his forearm and caught the arm in a lock, popping out the joint with a quick blow to the elbow, causing Tesla to cry out in pain.

"Heh," chuckled Z, "seems that, though you can match my strength and durability in this energy filled chamber, but you don't heal like me."

"Fuck you," growled Tesla as he broke Z's grip and popped his joint back into place with a grimace, "you won't beat me! Not here! Here, my power is INFIITE!"

Z breathed hard, as he could feel the radiation burning at him while his powers reversed the damage as soon as it occurred. He could drag this fight out, but with Tesla's powers allowing him to absorb the radioactive energy that was being emitted from the reactor core and convert it into more strength and durability for himself, he would eventually lose a battle of attrition. He needed to end this. Even his powers had limits.

Suddenly, it hit him: power has limits! If his did, then perhaps Tesla's did as well. It was time to do or die and test that theory the best way he could. He'd give Tesla what he wanted.

"You want power, Tesla?" said the mutant as he gathered his strength, "Then, TAKE IT ALL!"

Z slammed punch after powerful punch into Tesla's gut, slamming the mutant into the barrier surrounding the inner core of the Fusion Reactor. Z continued his onslaught, causing the barrier to break, allowing his opponent to fall into the core itself and become bombarded with the energies produced by the nuclear fusion.

Tesla's body began to glow as he absorbed all the energies and he began to cry out in pain as they filled him to his fullest capacity and continued to be absorbed. His powers began to fluxuate before he screamed and the fusion plant was ripped apart by a nuclear explosion akin in power to a reactor core meltdown.

xXflashback endXx

"That battle changed me," said Tesla, "absorbing all that energy caused a mutation in my powers. Now, I don't need to absorb energy for power, now I AM POWER!"

The Hydra mutant's body glowed with energy and he slammed a fist into the agent of SHIELD, sending him flying back, slamming through a tree trunk, coming to a stop when he smashed into a concrete wall, causing said wall to crumble.

"The mutant named Tesla is no more," laughed the enemy, "now, you can call me Meltdown!"

"Lovely," growled Z as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

The two mutants charged at each other before slamming punches at kicks into each other's bodies, creating small craters to form from the explosive clash of force. Unfortunately, the matchup was not in Z's favor, as, even though the two of them had matching levels of super strength, the now renamed Meltdown's blows came with an extra kick from the blasts of energy he expelled with every hit, and as their titanic struggle waged on, the genetically engineered warrior wasn't sure if he could win.

"Looks like you're going to die here, agent of SHIELD," smirked Tesla as he kicked Z across the street, sending him crashing into a building.

"Damnit," growled the mutant as Meltdown began to charge a ball of energy in his palms.

Meltdown was about to fire his attack, when suddenly, spears of ice erupted from the ground, forcing him to dodge or be impaled.

"You will not harm Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu as she landed in a crouch.

"One girl won't save him," said Meltdown as he prepared to attack her, but he was cut off, quite literally in fact, when a blur shot past him and Karasuba's sword separated his arm from his body.

"Sorry," smirked the Black Ashikabi, "but I have a vested interest in keeping this kid alive."

"Damn you," growled Meltdown as he used a burst of energy to cauterize his stump, "you'll regret interfering. You do not know the power HYDRA has supporting it."

Using his remaining arm, the mutant threw down a flash bang, giving himself time enough to escape from Z's angry Sekirei. Once the two saw that the threat had left, the two Sekirei walked over to their downed Ashikabi to check on him.

"Are you alright?" asked Akitsu.

"I'm fine, Akitsu," said Z, "thank you for the assist."

"Now," said Karasuba, "the two of us are tired of you holding out. You're gonna tell us what's going on NOW, or things are gonna get ugly."

"Fine," grunted Z, "I guess you've seen enough anyways to be covered under need-to-know protocol, so here it goes…"

xXsceneXx

"Things have been rather dull recently," mused Homura, the self appointed Guardian of unwinged Sekirei, "but at least I haven't had an attack recently."

As the androgynous man walked down the streets, in casual gear of course, he paused when he saw a young woman with long black hair walking down the street. Suddenly, he felt a familiar heat surge through him as his breath hitched and he clutched his chest.

"No way," he muttered, "it's her..."

Staggering after the woman as she walked away, texting on her phone, the Fire Sekirei unknowingly set more events in motion that would forever change the tides of the coming war.


End file.
